


a glorified babysitting job (paid for by shield)

by capomerica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, SHIELD, SHIELD Husbands, Slow Burn, accidental dads, bisexual disaster clint barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capomerica/pseuds/capomerica
Summary: Clint Barton was no newbie to the circus, but what S.H.I.E.L.D was putting him through was exactly that.Here he was, in the middle of God knows where, in a safehouse with the hottest assassin he had ever seen (not counting Natasha), and a literal child.A simple hostage rescue with Natasha had spiraled into an all out protection program with the ex-winter soldier, although Clint wasn't sure why.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	a glorified babysitting job (paid for by shield)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the winterhawk exchange, i'm sorry its so late, i hope you enjoy!

Clint Barton was no newbie to the circus, but what S.H.I.E.L.D was putting him through was exactly that.

Here he was, in the middle of God knows where, in a safehouse with the hottest assassin he had ever seen (not counting Natasha), and a literal child. 

A simple hostage rescue with Natasha had spiraled into an all out protection program with the ex-winter soldier, although Clint wasn't sure why. 

Once the had captured the kid, both Clint, and Agent Barnes, were taken to a safehouse, in which the pair were instructed to take care of Martin for the time being. Clint had practically collapsed into bed after the long day, unhappy that the rest of their job was just downright babysitting.

\--

Clint wandered into the kitchen, if you could even call it that, of the small safehouse, ready for his morning coffee. Martin hadn't woken up yet, and the quiet was something he appreciated very much so. As he rubbed his blurry eyes, and reached towards the coffee pot, his hand ran into something much harder. His gaze moved slowly from the blurry ground, to an equally blurry Bucky Barnes. A shirtless Bucky Barnes. A shirtless Bucky Barnes who’s chest Clint had just accidentally groped in an attempt to grab the coffee pot.

“Oops?” Clint offered, blinking in an attempt to make his vision clearer.

Now Clint had faced a plethora of bad guys, and evil forces, but accidentally groping an ex-brainwashed HYDRA assassin at seven in the morning was something he was not prepared for in the slightest. 

As his brain struggled to catch up with what was happening, Barnes was yet to react to what had just happened.

“Coffee?” Clint said, slowly withdrawing his hand from where it had been on Barnes’s chest. 

Barnes leered down at Clint, causing him to slowly begin to panic, preparing mentally for some kind of hit. Just as Clint was sure a punch was about to happen, Barnes simply slid out of the way, moving past Clint as he left the room.

Clint let out an exhale, and moved forward, making sure to grab the correct coffee pot this time. He poured it into one of the many white mugs SHIELD had supplied, and let out a sigh of ecstasy as the searing hot coffee passed into his throat.

“Uh, Agent Barton?” 

Clint looked up to see Martin, in his brown pajamas, shifting from foot to foot.   
“Uh, y'know, you can call me Clint, right? SHIELD isnt here, and even if they were, it’d piss Fury off, so still fine.”

“Language.” A deep voice stated, causing Clint to almost fall over once he realized it was Barnes. He was back - in a shirt this time - and seemed to be looking at Clint almost, disapprovingly? 

Clint shook out of it, looking back at Martin, “So, you hungry? We have coffee.” 

Martin shrugged in response, moving to sit at the table they had. His feet dangled on the chair, reminding Clint just how small this child really was. Clint wasn't the best at dealing with children, teenagers were easy, you just act cool and they’d like you, but children seemed far harder to impress.

“Bucky said there was cereal?” Martin finally said, in almost a whisper.

Clint then proceeded to begin choking on his coffee. He coughed a couple times, pounding on his chest with a fist as he cleared his throat, looking back at Barnes.

First of all, Martin called him Bucky? How did that even happen? Clint wasn the best with children, but he figured he’d at least be better than Barnes. He was basically from the Middle Ages for god's sake, how did he know anything about getting a child to like you.

“Um, I’m not sure, maybe?” Clint muttered, putting his mug down on the counter, and ten beginning to look through the cabinets they had. Most of them were empty, SHIELD obviously didn't keep them well-stocked.

As Clint opened and closed cabinets with increasing speed, Barnes slowly walked over, and opened one directly above Clint’s head. 

Now yes, Clint knew this was a mission, and that there was a child present, but come on! Barnes was very much in his personal space, reaching above Clint’s head, it was hardly his fault if he stared at his very well-toned physique. 

He finally moved back, Clint letting out a breath he didt realiz he was holding. In Barnes’s hand was some sort of off-brand rice cereal. Clint stepped back, to lean against the counter, as Barnes moved around the kitchen with surprising ease, knowing where everything was.

Clint had no idea when Barnes had gotten so comfortable with the kitchen, Clint savoured every last bit of sleep he was allowed, thank you very much. 

“Barton.” Barnes said, turning his head back in Clint’s direction. “Want some?” 

Clint, who had not gotten distracted looking into Barnes’s blue eyes, shook his head in response. He had coffee, and that was enough of a breakfast for him. He was a little bit surprised Barnes had offered it to him, but considering how the morning was going thus far, he didn't think this would be the last time he was caught off guard today.

Barnes went back to what he was doing, placing a bowl of cereal in front of Martin once he was done.

The breakfast went by quickly enough, with Clint sitting on the counter drinking his coffee, and Martin and Barnes at the table, each eating their cereal. It was weird and Clint had no SHIELD training to prepare him for this scenario, none at all.

Once the two had finished their breakfast, they disappeared, but Clint could have sworn he had heard quiet talking between them, on their way upstairs. 

\-- 

It was three days into the stay at the safehouse, and Clint still had no idea what he was doing. Any time he tried to talk to Martin, it would just be awkward, and Martin would end up practically running away. Despite that, Barnes was basically a genius at this shit. He woke Martin up, put him to bed, they talked, he helped him with his nightmares. It wasn't that Clint was jealous but he just wished he could help him the same way.

“How do you do it? How are you so good with him?” Clint asked, staring at Bucky once he had come downstairs from the room Martin was sleeping in. 

“What do you mean?

Clint huffed, “How are you so good with him? Is this some sort of Winter Soldier training that helps you like, hypnotise the kids or something?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, which Clint more or less knew, as Barnes’s expression darkened. “No. It’s not hypnotism just because you’re shit at something Barton, grow up.”

Barnes trudged away into his own room, and Clint was left standing there, not quite knowing how to fix what he had said. 

He made his way into Barnes’s room anyway, leaning against the door frame as Barnes just glared at him from where he was sitting. “I apologize, okay? I didn’t mean it like that, sometimes I just say stuff and it gets all jumbled up and I don't think. I didn't mean to like, upset you or something.

Clint was aware his apology wasn't a great one, it was barely a good one, and Barnes seemed to think so too. He held a cold glare in Clint’s direction, before finally giving him an annoyed sigh.

“I had lots of siblings growing up. I was good with them.” Barnes finally offered up, causing Clint to purse his lips. He hadn't thought of that.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Clint figured the conversation was over at that point, and began to leave, when a cold hand was placed on his arm, causing him to stop.

“You treat him like a kid. Like he’s different from you. Just listen to him, he has things to say too.” Bucky said, in disjointed sentences. Clint wasn't really sure how to proceed from there, so he wormed his way out from Barnes’s grasp and managed to leave.

\--

“I like your bow.” Martin said, poking Clint in the leg. Clint had been holding it, wishing he was anywhere but the safehouse. The mission was a mission, but it was getting long, and he was certainly getting some form of cabin fever.

“Thanks.” Clint said, looking down at him, “Have you ever used one?” He asked, looking down at Martin. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to crouch down to talk to him, or stay standing, so he bent his knees slightly, moving into a weird squatting position.

Martin shook his head, darting a finger out to touch the weapon in Clint’s hand. 

“Do you want to?” Clint asked him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Martin nodded this time, looking up at Clint with an expression he couldn't quite read.

“Okay then.” Clint nodded, walking towards the weird living room they had set up. It was really only a couch in a bare room, so he figured that was as good a place as any. He looked around, trying to find some way to create a target. Placed on a table just outside the room, was a mug, with pens and markers inside it. 

Clint headed to the farthest wall of the living area, a purple sharpie in his hand, he began drawing a makeshift target. The lines were wobbly, and he messed up a couple times, but the circles were there, and satisfied, he handed the bow over to Martin.

“Okay, place the arrow by the string and pull. No, not like that, keep your arm stiff. Okay good now loosen it. Feel that? That's how it should be.” Clint instructed, moving Martin’s arms as he talked, helping him into position. “Okay, now release.”

The arrow flew out of the bow, cleanly, wedging itself squarely into the wall, paint flakes falling to the ground. The purple arrow was sticking out of the wall, and had been shot into the largest circle, not bad for Martin’s first try.

“Nice job.” Clint compliented, giving a thumbs up to the kid.

Martin shot him a toothy grin, running forward to look at where the arrow had hit.

“Cute.” A voice said directly behind Clint, resulting him to whirl around and stick his hand in the air in front of his face, his instincts kicking in.

Bucky Barnes was standing there, a half grin on his face. Clint had barely ever seen the man smile, and never at him, always at Martin, so this was a bit of a new experience for him.

“Yeah I know, he’s an adorable kid.” Clint nodded, glancing at where Martin was looking at the arrow, grinning.

“Not who I was talking about.” Barnes replied, turning to walk away.

Clint gaped at where he had stood, trying to give his attention back to Martin, but his mind kept wandering back to Barnes.

\--

“You know you can call me Bucky, if you like.” Barnes said, while the pair were reading on the couch - Barnes an actual book, and Clint a pile of comics. 

Clint paused, glancing up to look him in the eye, smiling. Martin had been calling him Bucky from almost the beginning, and it was nice to hear that he had finally gotten to that level with his partner.

“Uh, the same goes for you. I mean you can call me Clint, instead of Barton.” 

Bucky smiled in response, looking back down at his book - but Clint wasn't ready to give up that easy. They had just had a breakthrough, he was willing to push it. 

“So uh, what’s it like, working with SHIELD and stuff? Different I guess?” Clint asked, wanting to press Bucky for more information. He knew barely anything about him personally, and they’d been in the compound for more than a week.  
“Very different.” Bucky replied, closing his book as he moved to look at Clint. “It’s better overall I think, it's weird - not being under control every second. Different.”

“I get it? I guess, I mean I was never hypnotised, but when I moved from freelance work to like, SHIELD, the way I did everything was changed and stuff.” Clint said

“Yeah. It’s a lot different. The world is too, I haven’t really experienced culture until now.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot that you're basically Steve 2.0.” Clint laughed, “Do you have a list like him? Of stuff you need to do or like watch to catch up?”

Bucky shrugged, “I like to think I’m more adaptable than Steve-O, he likes to know everything, I’m fine just taking things in as I learn them.”

Clint shook his head, dropping his comic on the ground as he focused more of his energy on the man sitting across from him. “So are you telling me that you haven't been having movie binges every night to catch up?

Bucky shook his head in response, causing Clint to shake his head to, but much more menacingly in Bucky’s direction.

“Okay. Tonight we’re watching Shrek. All four Shrek movies, time to get you caught up on American culture.”

\--

Clint, Bucky, and Martin were so far halfway into the first Shrek movie, with three to go after, however with the way Martin was leaning on Bucky’s arm, Clint doubted they’d be able to get any more in.

“This is weird,” Bucky commented, glancing from the small tv, back to Clint. 

“This, is culture. You are becoming cultured.” Clint replied, shaking his head.

“This is a children’s movie about a strange green man.” 

Clint let out an exasperated sigh, loud enough to make sure Bucky heard it. He glanced away from the movie, and saw Bucky smiling down at Martin, pulling the blanket over to cover his legs. This really want fair. Bucky was attractive, strong, and good with children? He was more or less Clint’s perfect man - it was very upsetting.

“What’re you starin’ at?” Bucky asked, grinning at Clint, who was suddenly brought out of ogling Bucky.

“Just your ugly face.” Clint shot back with a grin, joking with Bucky.

Bucky unfortunately did not take that as a joke. He turned in on himself, his face dropping immediately. Clint started panicking, it was just a joke he hadnt meant to make Bucky actually feel bad.

“Uh no, that was just a joke! Your face is actually, quite attractive, hot y’know?”

At that, Bucky’s demeanor immediately changed, far too fast for someone who had just been sad. A sly grin made its way onto his face, and he began chuckling.

“No! No way you just pulled that on me!” Clint whined, sticking his tongue out as he pouted. He was supposed to be the funny prankster, not Bucky!

“Sorry but you kinda deserved it punk,” Bucky said with a shrug, grinning at Clint.

Clint couldn't help breaking into a grin as he moved closer to Bucky, sticking his tongue out a second time. Bucky looked like he was about to say something, and Clint waited, as Bucky looked down at his hands.

Suddenly Martin stirred, breaking whatever moment he and Bucky were having. With a yawn, Martin become to wipe his eyes.

“I’d better get this little guy to bed,” Bucky said, almost apologetically from what Clint could detect.

Clint shrugged, lying back on the couch and watching as the supersoldier downright picked Martin up, and began walking up.

It wasn't his fault if his eyes began to wander while Bucky was walking away, he had a nice butt!

\--

“I made grilled cheese.” Clint called to the table, where Bucky and Martin were seated. He wasn't sure if he could necessarily call it grilled cheese, he had originally planned on making toast, but that had gotten burnt, so he figured cheese would dull the taste. From the smell that was coming off it, he had already guessed the answer was no.

“Barton if that’s what you think grilled cheese is, I’d hate to see what you think a sandwich is.” Bucky said, with a grimace on his face. 

“What? It’s grilled, more or less, and there’s cheese on it?” 

“If I put water in a pot and called it soup, it would still be better than whatever this is.” Bucky shot back, poking his plate.

“Do I have to eat it?” Martin asked, frowning down at his meal, even Clint could agree that it didn’t look appetising.

“Yes.” Clint and Bucky said, almost unanimously. Clint shot his partner a wide-toothed grin, offering a hand up for a high five. Bucky stared at the hand for a second, before giving in, returning the high five.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. This was new, throughout their short stay no one had knocked on the door, which meant it was either someone from their side, or someone from the other side. Clint grabbed his bow, thankfully still in the living room from the target practice a couple days ago. He noticed Bucky mirroring him, grabbing one of the many guns that were around the house.

“Martin get in the cabinet.” Clint instructed, opening one of the cabinet doors. Martin, thankfully, did exactly as he was told, crawling into it. Clint knelt down, to look at him, the boy seemed scared and close to tears.

“Everything’s going to be okay. I promise. We’ll protect you.” 

Martin nodded once, which Clint took as okay, and he shut the door swiftly.

He made his way over to the front door, where Bucky already stood with a gun. With a quick move, he opened it partway, his bow already prepped to kill whoever was behind it.

Thankfully, he recognized who it was the minute he opened the door, and grinned widely, before opening the door completely. There stood Natasha, in all her red haired glory. 

“Natasha dear, what pleasure do we have to thank for this visit?” Clint asked, in an obviously fake british accent.

“You're missions over, we’ll be taking Martin back. He’s safe.”

Clint knew was was supposed to feel gad, that he wasn't cramped up anymore and allowed to go back home, but he couldt help feeling somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be talking with Bucky anymore. 

“You seem, less excited than you normally do.” Natasha commented, but from the half smirk on her face proved that she had already guessed why.

“Here she is.” Bucky said, coming around the corner holding hands with Martin. “You’re gonna go with her now, okay?” 

Martin frowned, biting his lip, and Clint could tell he was nervous. He walked over to where he was, crouching down to meet Martin’s eye level.

“Hey, it's okay. We trust her, and would we lie to you?” Clint asked, gesturing to Bucky and himself. 

Martin shook his head shyly, and with Bucky he walked over to Natasha. Natasha exchanged a few words with Bucky, in what Clint thought was Russian, and then the pair both looked over at him. Natasha then offered Martin her hand, and the two left, leaving Bucky and Clint in the safe room.

“So uh, what was she saying? Anything we need to know?” Clint asked, fidgeting from foot to foot.

Bucky grinned, “She was just giving me advice, for asking a guy I really like on a date.”

Clint couldn't help feeling a pit in his stomach from that, he hadn't realized Bucky and Natasha were so close. He wanted to feel happy for Bucky, he did, but he really liked Bucky and couldn't help feeling jealous.

“Oh don't make that face you dumbass, it's you.”

Clint looked at Bucky, who had walked a lot closer to him at that point. “Oh.” Clint offered, very surprised at what had just happened.

“So, am I gonna get an answer?” Bucky asked, looking a little bit worried.

In response, Clint simply slid his hand into Bucky’s grinning as he began walking to the door, holding hands. 

“That enough of an answer for you?”


End file.
